The present invention relates to novel compounds, to methods for preparing the compounds, pharmaceutical formulations comprising these compounds, and the use of these compounds in therapy. In particular, the present invention relates to compounds that are useful in the treatment and prevention of primary and secondary arterial hypertension, ictus, myocardial ischaemia, cardiac and renal insufficiency, myocardial infarction, peripheral vascular disease, diabetic proteinuria, Syndrome X and glaucoma.
Arterial hypertension is a disorder whose causes generally remain unknown. Extrinsic factors which may participate include obesity, sedentary lifestyle, excessive alcohol or salt intake, and stress. Intrinsic factors suggested to play a role include fluid retention, sympathetic nervous system activity and constriction of blood vessels. Arterial hypertension can contribute directly or indirectly to diseases of the heart, the peripheral and cerebral vascular system, the brain, the eye and the kidney.
Treatment of arterial hypertension includes the use of diuretic agents, adrenergic blockers, inhibitors of angiotensin converting enzyme, angiotensin receptor antagonists, calcium antagonists and direct vasodilators. It is desirable to identify further compounds to treat arterial hypertension.